Alfred Hedgehog
"Thats serious mysterious!" - Alfred's widely known catchphrase Alfred Hedgehog is the main Protagonist of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. Along with his best friends Camille and Milo he works as an unofficial investigation team of Gnarly Woods. A smart young boy with a very sharp wit, Alfred is unjudging and kind to all living things. While he shows many interest in things, solving mysteries seems to be his most favorite! Alfred Hedgehog is voiced by Carolina Bartczak. Physical Appearence Alfred is a ten year old (possibly African Pygmy or brown-breasted) hedgehog standing at 160-170 centimeters tall. He is brown colored with lighter brown around his mouth and a black nose. His eyes are bright olive drab colored, like the other family members in the Hedgehog Family House. Alfred's spikes/quills resemble "Anime"-styled hair and are coffee brown in color, with multiple spikes. Alfred's common attire consist of a blue with dark blue sleeves t-shirt over a long white sleeved shirt, beige bermudas and blue and white shoes. For bed Alfred wears a similiar shirt and pajama pants. On occasion he can be seen wearing an orange with dark green jacket. Personality Alfred is very smart, perceptive, and agile for his age. Which is of course one of the things known about him by almost everyone in Gnarly Woods. Alfred has a very huge interest in science and is seen to own many pieces of science equipment like Burners, Miscroscopes, and other objects that provide useful to the case. Everybody thinks of him as the best detective around, but he is very modest and no the type to gloat or show off. Alfred just wishes to help everybody in anyway he can and takes everything with a level-head. Its been shown that besides investigation and science, Alfred likes to play basketball with the others. He also has been shown and is considered to be a heavy sleeper, as shown when he had to be forced out of his bed for a mystery. Family *Ms. Hedgehog, his mother who runs the Hedgehog House and tends to flowers/gardens in her spare time. *Mr. Hedgehog, his father, a bee keeper. *Lily Hedgehog, Alfred's little sister and "part-time" detective/team member. *Granny Hedgehog, is never shown, nor mentioned in serial, but is seen on one old photo. Relationships *Lilly: Alfred is very close to his little sister. He is protective of her, and wheneve something about her comes up he rushes to her aid without a moments notice. *Camille: One of Alfred's best friends. He acts as the middle-man when her and Milo bicker and often is the one to tell her that they haven't solved the mystery as quickly as she would like. *Milo: Alfred's other best friend, Milo and Alfred often spend time together during mysteries. When milo is scared or in trouble, Alfred tries to help or comfort him. *Cynthia: Although much like his friends, he tends to tire of her bothersome nature. But when Cynthia provides them with a case or is in trouble, despite her attitude Alfred does try to help. *Other: Trivia and Notes *Alfred claims to know "Hedgehog Kung-fu" in the episode "A flash of Silver". *Alfred and his family are one of the few species in the series to have cat-like mouthes, the lips and a line connecting the lips to the nose. *Despite Hedgehogs having sharp quills for protection, Alfred's hair is not sharp at all! As shown when they didn't cause a ball to deflate. Gallery F@%;$ You, Milo!.png|Alfred, being hitted in head with a ball Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h18m38s67.png|Sweet dreams Alfred Vs Sonic- You Can Say That Again....png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h14m54s150.png|Alfred investigates as Camille and Milo dance Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h23m32s179.png|Alred tells the others to be quiet Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h35m23s122.png|Group photo Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h18m53s203.png|Well deserved rest Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h33m08s58.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h15m18s67.png|Alfred during bed Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h33m42s139.png Mysteries of Alfred Hedhegog-14-21-39-.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-10h27m38s202.png The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog - The Mystery Of The Big Stink-21-44--.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h15m20s26.png|Lilly, hapily sitting in Alfreds arms Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h03m48s13.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h05m28s253.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h05m37s83.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h03m13s164.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-11h15m14s205.png|Alfred with his little sister Vlcsnap-2011-12-10-11h09m31s6.png|Granny Hedgehog, second from left. vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h45m05s165.png vlcsnap-2012-01-15-19h45m47s76.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h26m12s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-21-13h29m59s242.png vlcsnap-2012-01-22-14h28m51s211.png vlcsnap-2012-01-22-14h29m41s206.png vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h09m48s99.png|Alfred, suffering from cold Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h14m10s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h11m29s89.png Category:Characters Category:Males